Cierto dolor de amor
by silkypurr
Summary: Antonio últimamente siente cierto dolor en el pie y pronto sospecha de quién puede ser la culpa. Para él estaba claro que era cosa de Inglaterra, así que decide verlo para ver que pasa. ¿Será cosa de Inglaterra? ¿España logrará que su pie deje de dolerle? AVISO YAOI UkEsp "Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen a mí. Son de Hidekaz"


Notas del autor: cuando digo casa de Inglaterra o de cualquier otro personaje me refiero al país terrenal, quiero decir, en el caso de Inglaterra sería la isla que compone su país y no su cuerpo. Siento si en vez de aclarar cosas solo las lío, aunque supongo que las fans de hetalia ya sabrán a que me refiero. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Próximo día, siguiente semana, una hora después… Realmente no importaba cuanto esperase, su dolor no desaparecía, sino que empeoraba con el tiempo. España había revisado como se encontraba su estado económicamente, su relación internacional con los demás países y, como último intento, fue al médico para ver si tenía algún problema humano (aunque eso no fuera medianamente posible). Lo último que quería era echar un vistazo a cierta "zona infectada". Sabía que la zona coincidía y que esos dolores solo los había sentido cuando fue obligado a ceder esas tierras a Inglaterra, pero aun así no se encontraba de humor para ir allí a soportar las estrictas normas que se debían seguir allí. Había pensado que tal vez y solo tal vez el inglés hubiera tomado la iniciativa de intentar allanar su morada, pero de ser así ya habría sido avisado y sentiría otro tipo de malestar muy diferente.

Sin embargo el hecho de que llevara faltando a las reuniones hacía que cada vez quedara más claro que Inglaterra estaba en el ajo, eso teniendo en cuenta, muy a pesar de España, que Arthur era muy trabajador y que no faltaría a las reuniones ni aunque estuviera a punto de morir. De repente el pecho de Antonio se sintió pesado, pero apenas pasaron varios segundos hasta que se recuperara y recapacitara que si ese país desaparecía sería mejor para muchos (incluyéndole a él) y que era imposible que fuera tan simple deshacerse de una mala hierba. España no se lo pensó mucho, estaba claro que debía afrontar su odio y hacerle una maldita visita a ese bastardo. Después de pensarlo un rato decidió dirigirse primero a su pie, el pico gibraltareño, y si no encontraba allí al estúpido de Arthur ya se encargaría de hacerle una visita especial en su casa.

Ya tenía el peñón a la vista y cierta confusión se apoderó de él. ¿Por qué estaba todo tan normal? ¿Por qué no había nada diferente? ¿Por qué todos se comportaban como si nada? Allí había gato encerrado, aunque estaba claro que no la respuesta. Sin embargo España estaba decidido a encontrar la razón de sus dolores y, de paso, patear a cierto inglés; así que se puso en marcha hacia su destino: La casa de Inglaterra.

Después de varias horas de vuelo llegó a Inglaterra, la tierra de eterna lluvia, casa de amargo día o como quiera que quieran llamarla. Mientras andaba hacia las afueras de Londres, que es donde vivía el Arthur, iba mirándose con desasosiego la cartera imaginándose todo lo que podría haber hecho con el dinero que utilizó para ir hasta allí. Una serie de escalofríos le hicieron alzar la vista y para sorpresa de Antonio se encontraba a las puertas de la mansión de Inglaterra. Antonio solo pasaba por allí para ir a algunas reuniones, es decir, que no pasaba casi nunca, pero tenía claro que el estado de la casa era inusual teniendo en cuenta a quién pertenece esta casa. Hace unos meses jamás se habría imaginado que este jardín pudiera verse tan mal, y eso hacía que una parte de él sintiera cierto dolor. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que España se decidiera a entrar al jardín para tocar a la puerta. Sin embargo nada más pasar el portal que daba al jardín sintió como si el aire se espesara, le costaba respirar. Aun sintiéndose así Antonio siguió con su duro camino hacia la puerta mientras pensaba orgulloso "después dirán que somos vagos, aunque me da igual, porque ya sea con este aire, con tornado o con gas de aquí no salgo sin patear al inglés"

Tocó a la puerta y esta se abrió con un chirrío que fue seguido de un pitido que hizo que Antonio diera varios pasos atrás, pero para su alivio solo era una llamada. De mala gana sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y miró quién le llamaba. Era Alistair, un hermano de Arthur y la personificación de Escocia. Colgó y puso el móvil en silencio para evitar ataques al corazón. Según tenía entendido Arthur no tenía muy buena relación con sus hermanos, así que la llamada de Escocia le extrañó y más aun teniendo en cuenta que nunca le había dado su número. Sin más dilación se adentró en la casa.

Si lo de fuera era aire denso lo de dentro podría bien llamarse agua, porque así es como se sentía, como algo tangible. Ante él se habría una gran antesala con puertas a ambos costados y dos escaleras que daban al piso de arriba. España comenzó a andar con toda su fuerza de voluntad hacia una de las habitaciones laterales que, como no, daba a la habitación en la que muchas personas eran torturadas por los platos del inglés. Había varios sofás que eran separados por una mesa de madera. Al final de la habitación había un espejo colgado que llamó su atención por su antigüedad. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aquel espejo ya lo había visto antes, en otro sitio, en otro siglo, en otro cuerpo… Con precaución se acercó al espejo si prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera eso. Cuando estuvo bastante cerca tuvo que apoyar las manos a ambos lados del espejo para no caer al suelo por un mareo. Alzó la mirada lentamente y miró su reflejo uno, dos o tres minutos que parecieron volar. Cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir. Otra habitación, otro aire, otra sensación, su antiguo yo.

Su mente parecía más despejada y empezó a asimilar. Volvía a ser un país joven, su pequeña coleta en la nuca y su ropa eran muestra de que no estaba en su tiempo. Todo lo que le rodeaba y el leve vaivén le hicieron recordar cosas de su pasado, cosas que en el presente le seguían doliendo y que prefería mantener bajo llave. Sin embargo se sentía eufórico, ya que en su casa le esperaba un Romano que todavía no pasa del metro.

Sonaron varios toques en la puerta antes de que un hombre entrara por ella. Este señor era bajito y corpulento; y llevaba un sombrero ocultando su calvicie.

-Antonio, hicimos todo lo que pidió. ¿Seguimos en esta dirección?- España recordaba esta conversación y sabía que había respondido, pero antes de hablar reflexionó. Si seguían en esa dirección no tardaría en ser emboscados por piratas.

-No- sentía el impulso de seguir adelante para rebanar el pescuezo a Arthur, pero si hacia eso muchos de sus camaradas morirían- tengo una mejor idea.

El plan de España no era nada de otro mundo, pero era mejor que dejar al destino hacer. Más adelante había varios barcos esperándolo, así que lo que debían hacer es cambiar de rumbo para evitarlos. Mientras daba las órdenes se repetía una y otra vez que no era cobarde, que lo hacía para salvar el barco y a sus tripulantes. Cuando el hombre se fue se quedó pensado un rato hasta que consideró que lo mejor que podía hacer es subir a cubierta para vigilar.

Hacían siglos que Antonio no pisaba un barco como aquel, así que de vez en cuando debía sujetarse a algo para no caerse, algo que le parecía vergonzoso. En cubierta ver el buen ambiente y la camaradería que había mientras se movían de un lado a otro. Antonio había vivido entre sonrisas y buen rollo siempre, incluso en el presente, pero con su delicada situación económica nada parecía tan bueno como antes. Fue un gran golpe perder a las colonias y parte de ello era por culpa de Alfred, el hermano pequeño de Arthur. Si no fuera con él Cuba todavía no se habría ido. España agitó la cabeza, cada vez que pensaba en algo que tuviera que ver con Inglaterra se ponía enfermo, y no tenía la intención de arruinar aquel momento de ninguna de las maneras.

Después de un rato sin ningún asalto Antonio pensó que debería volver a su camarote para descansar, pero apenas hubo dado un paso escuchó un trueno. España no sabía exactamente en qué mes estaban, pero le resultó bastante extraño que el cielo pasara de un azul claro a un negro de tormenta. No tenían tiempo que perder, así que empezaron a recoger todo. Sin embargo la tormenta ya estaba encima y desató toda su fuerza contra el barco. Todo lo que se hacía era en vano. Llegado cierto punto Antonio empezó a pensar que tal vez fuera porque no había seguido con lo que estaba escrito en el destino, que cayera en la trampa de ese imbécil. Una ola gigantesca se elevó por encima del barco, parecía que hubiera sido enviada por el mismo Neptuno. Antonio se vio arrastrado por dicha ola y cayó al agua. No importaba que tanto gritase, ya que en el barco estaban muy ocupados, y en cierto momento no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera luchar por su vida." ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel el destino? O caía en las garras de los sádicos piratas o se ahogaba en la mar. Vaya opciones más tentadoras". Eso fue lo último que pasó por la mente de Antonio antes de que una de las olas lo empujara contra el barco y perdiera la consciencia.

El calor de la arena, los rayos del sol, las olas moviéndose sobre su cuerpo y la brisa marina. Cualquier persona desearía eso al despertarse, eso a no ser que la noche anterior casi te ahogaras. A España le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo cuando despertó. Podía no ser una de las mejores maneras de despertar, pero era mejor que hacerlo en un barco inglés. Se levantó de la arena con serias dificultades, ya que el brazo de estaba matando. En cierta manera la situación era ridícula: fue a ver a Arthur porque le dolía el pie y volverá a casa con los dolores del pie más un plus en el brazo. Antonio no se veía con ganas de verse que tenía en el brazo, así que se dirigió tambaleándose hacia la jungla que se abría en el centro de la isla. Allí podría encontrar algo para comer o para resguardarse, pero no le importaba demasiado, ya que como país podía vivir mucho más tiempo sin comer que cualquier ser humano.

La ropa se le pegaba en la piel por la humedad y el sudor, una mezcla terrorífica cuando eres náufrago. España escucha algo a los lejos, parece la voz de alguien. La emoción que sintió en ese momento era indescriptible, pensar que podría ser alguien que viniera a por él o simplemente un compañero con quien compartir risas en una isla desierta. No lo dudó ni un instante. Salió corriendo en la dirección por la que había venido la voz sin importarle nada, pero a medida que se acercaba iba identificando la voz y ralentizando el ritmo. Ahora andaba silenciosamente hacia su objetivo mientras tanteaba por una iedra o un palo. Miró entre varios arbusto y descubrió a Inglaterra sentado en una gran raíz quejándose. Evitando llamar la atención Antonio lanzo una piedra con todas sus fuerzas hacia Arthur, quien esquivó la piedra fácilmente.

-No es que diga que tengas mala puntería, solo digo que sería más eficaz si no vinieras dando tumbos como un loco- Inglaterra no le miró, sino que seguía mirando al suelo- es tu culpa que este aquí. Deberías haber caído en mi trampa, estaba todo planeado.

-Claro, perdón por no dejarme capturar- España se estaba enfadando, así que era su culpa- La sola idea de los latigazos en mi espalda y la mala comida hacen que me excite.

-No íbamos a tortur-

-¡No, mi culo! No sois más que unos sádicos y ahora tendré que aguantarte todo el día, mocoso.

-¡No nos llevamos tanto como para que me llames mocoso! Mira, ya que estamos solos podríamos intentar ayudarnos para salir con vida, así que sal de ahí.- las intenciones de Arthur no estaban claras para Antonio, quien se negaba a acercarse- ¡No seas imbécil! Si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho, ya que tengo una espada y tú solo tienes piedras. Don't be an asshole and come here. (No seas gilipollas y ven aquí)

-Buff, eres lo más comprensivo que jamás haya visto- no le gustaba darle la razón, pero la tenía en parte. Así que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo Antonio se dirigió hacia donde estaba Arthur sin quitar el ojo de encima el arma- Ahora, ahora, no te impacientes.

-¿Qué tienes en el brazo?-la voz de Inglaterra sonaba seria.

-¿Ahora intentas hacerte el maduro, inglés?- Antonio lo había dicho de broma, pero cuando miró la cara de Arthur descubrió que este estaba serio,

-¿Quién fue?- España se negaba a mirarle a los ojos, que en cierta daban más miedo que cuando le intentaba matar- ¡Mírame y dilo!

-¡Joder! No te pongas así, durante la tormenta me di contra el barco. ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi padre?

-No es eso, es que… eres bastante torpe- cualquier indicio de seriedad que pudiera haber tenido desapareció- creía que era porque te habías tropezado y quería reírme un rato.

A Antonio le pulsaba la cabeza por el cabreo, pero no era tan tonto como para seguir su instinto de coger una roca y aplastarle. Estar en esa época además de hacerle rejuvenecer tenía sus puntos malos, tales como tener un enemigo al que no le atan unas normas que le impidan destrozarle. Sin armas tenía las de perder y ser un país podía ser malo en momentos en los que tengas un maldito sádico junto a ti que no está dispuesto a dejarte ir hasta que estés en tus últimas.

Arthur arrancó varias tiras de ropa de la camisa de Antonio sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Maldito granuja sádico?

-Vendarte, deberías estar agradecido.

-Lo estaría si arrancaras TUS ropas. Y después eres tú que va diciendo a todos que eres un cab- España acababa de recordar que Arthur todavía no era un "caballero inglés".

Inglaterra esperó por lo que Antonio tenía que decir, pero como después de terminar de ponerle el vendaje todavía no había dicho nada lo dejó pasar y se alejó para conseguir algo de comida. Tras la marcha del inglés, Antonio soltó un suspiro. Todavía no podía creer que no hubiera preguntado sobre lo que iba a decir, pero así era mejor para él, menos explicaciones. España dejó sus cavilaciones y buscó ramitas al estilo paja para dormir y madera lo bastante seca como para poder prender fuego.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el sol ya se estaba poniendo. España había conseguido bastantes ramitas como para hacerse una cama aceptable y tenía preparada la madera para preparar lo que Arthur trajera, aun cuando este no había regresado aun. Le parecía bastante raro que tardara tanto, a no ser, claro, que hubiera llegado un barco y le hubiera dejado solo allí. Con un salto se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo por la dirección por la que creía que se había ido Inglaterra. No le importaban los cortes que se hacía ni el brazo ardiéndole, solo quería ver al inglés, no quería quedarse solo en esa isla. Lo vio a lo lejos, andando tranquilamente en dirección al campamento, utilizando su camisa como red para lo que hubiera pescado y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Quítate de en medio!

España hizo lo que le dijo sin rechistar, no por miedo, sino por hambre. Una vez llegaron al campamento Inglaterra dejó su camisa con su pesca en el suelo para que la comida no se manchara de arena. España insistió en cocinar todo lo que trajo (varios míseros peces), ya que no podía fiarse de Arthur para esas cosas, aun cuando lo único que debía hacer es calentar un pez con fuego sin que se chamusque. La cena no había sido mucho, pero era mejor que nada para acallar la pobre tripa de Antonio. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era dormir, algo que Antonio estaría más que dispuesto a hacer. Sin embargo la visión de Arthur sin camisa y temblando de frio aun estando junto al fuego hizo que sus instintos fraternales se dispararan. Así que se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo para calentarlo. En un principio Arthur se quedó muy tenso y parecía que fuera a quejarse de algo, sin embargo no dijo nada. Inglaterra no tardó mucho en relajarse y pedirle que se alejara si no quería acabar ensartado en su espada. España no tenía ganas de discutir, si el piratita no quería que el hermano mayor España le ayudara a quitarse el frío pues que se aguante y se muera congelado.

Antonio se tumbó en sus ramitas y cerró los ojos intentando dormir. Aunque la idea de tener a un asesino sentado a menos de cinco metros no le ayudaba a caer dormido. Aun así lo siguió intentando hasta que unos pasos acercándose lo pusieron alerta. Inglaterra se acababa de sentar detrás de él, en su cama. España no podía dejar de maldecirse por haber hecho una sola cama y también maldijo a Arthur por meterse en la cama de los demás sin permiso, aunque le pareciera bastante mono. Arthur se tumbó detrás de Antonio y lo rodeó con sus brazos. La situación no era la mejor y Antonio decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer es no moverse hasta que Arthur se cansara. La táctica iba bien y España estaba casi seguro que de alguna manera o de otra pronto acabaría todo, nada más lejos de la realidad. Unas manos frías tocaron su piel por los agujeros de su camisa que Arthur le había arrancado. Al principio fueron solo las puntas de los dedos, pero pronto sintió ambas manos acariciar su barriga. "Maldito mocoso ¿Qué piensa que esta haciendo? No permitiré que-". Un suave gemido escapó de los labios de España cuando las manos de Inglaterra bajaron hasta casi rozar cierta zona. Ya que estaba claro que Inglaterra sabía que no dormía Antonio se incorporó para ponerse de pie, sin embargo Arthur lo empujó por ambos hombros al suelo.

-¿Se puede saber que…?- España no estaba dispuesto a perder ante nadie, y menos aún contra Arthur, quien posó dos dedos en su boca para acallarlo.

-sshhh ¿Sabes, España? Antes que me trates como un hermano prefiero que me temas por sádico y asesino.

Antonio no entendía mucho lo que decía el inglés, pero no iba a dejar que este tuviera la última palabra. Sin embargo algo le tapó los labios antes de que pudiera agregar algo. Los labios de Inglaterra sellaron eficazmente los suyos, sin embargo la repulsión no estaba entre lo que sentía. España había escuchado antes que el odio podía llevar a dos personas a una batalla de lujuria, aunque la palabra lujuria erraría bastante de lo que sentía. Entre todos sus sentimientos podía identificar curiosidad por aquellos labios suaves que se movían sobre los suyos o aquella agradable sensación de humedad viniendo de la otra persona. La inactividad y la falta de forcejeos por parte de España hicieron que Arthur se impacientara y tomara la iniciativa. Si previo aviso la lengua de Inglaterra entró en la boca del español y este no pudo evitar la tentación de frotar la suya contra la del inglés, algo que hizo que la intensidad del beso aumentara. Arthur apoyó una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de España y rozó cierto lugar del español. Un gemido salió de los labios de Antonio y Arthur no pudo hacer otra cosa que repetir el movimiento.

…..

España abrió los ojos. Estaba de vuelta en la casa de Inglaterra, y junto a él yacía un espejo roto. Pronto recordó el porqué de estar allí y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Hiciera lo que hiciera intentaba evitar pensar en la humedad que sentía bajo sus pantalones, porque, quisiera o no quisiera admitirlo, aquello no había sido una ilusión y mucho menos un recuerdo, ya que su brazo, aun cuando no le dolía, seguía vendado y en el pasado todo lo que recibió de Inglaterra fueron latigazos y otras torturas. Volvió a la sala principal para subir las escaleras, pero fue atacado por más mareos. Estos no eran tan fuertes como el que tuvo frente al espejo, pero tuvo que cogerse de la barandilla de las escaleras para mantenerse en pie. Otra vez se le emborronó la vista ¿significaba aquello que volvía al pasado?

Se escuchó un sollozo e inmediatamente después un flash. El flash le había mostrado la imagen de un niño pequeño llorando junto a un árbol. España comenzó a subir los escalones y la secuencia se repitió, salvo porque el flash ya no mostraba al niño llorando, ahora corría y su cara bien podría haber representado el mismo miedo. Aquellas visiones no tranquilizaban a Antonio y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para relajarse un poco fue mirar su móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Romano preguntándole donde estaba y otro mensaje de un número raro. No sabía cómo reaccionar, solo sabía que si no lo abría después se quedaría con la curiosidad. Al abrirlo se arrepintió, ya que no había nada en castellano, todo era un inglés, un inglés bastante raro. Pudo traducir bastantes palabras y descubrió en la parte de abajo el nombre de Escocia, ahora ese inglés tan mal escrito cobraba sentido. Lo que ponía en la carta era lo siguiente (aparecerán traducidas las partes que entendió España y al final traduciré la carta):

"Oye, let him alone. Todo se arreglará en unos días si lo dejas solo. Nadie have got to hablar con él, es peligroso. Do ya really piensas you amor him? O tu odias him? Do ya fil affection fo' him? Es estúpido for my parte ask thos things to ya, a persona that don't know how himself feels.

Escocia"

Antonio pensó en el niño que había visto, en si entonces también lo dejaban solo cuando tenía miedo o cuando le perseguían. Una nueva motivación apareció en España, era la de ayudar a ese niño, fuera o no Inglaterra. Seguía subiendo y a cada paso que daba podía ver escenas de una cacería o algo por el estilo, lo cazadores perseguían al pequeño sin descanso, sin piedad. Llegado cierto momento incluso Antonio se sentía bastante aterrorizado por esos tipos. Aunque poco a poco se iba acercando a la habitación en la que estaba Inglaterra. Eran solo suposiciones, pero España pensaba que cuanto más pesado fuera el aire más se estaría aproximando a donde Arthur se encontraba.

Contra todo lo que esperaba, acabó por llegar a una biblioteca bastante grande donde se escuchaban pisadas, ladridos y algún tiro. Sin duda este era el lugar en el que estaba el inglés. Las visiones aumentaban, pero Antonio no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le retrasaran cuando casi terminaba. Una zona más oscura entre varios estantes llamó su atención. Sentado en el suelo había un bulto negro inmóvil. Se adentró en las sombras con cierto temor hasta que pudo identificar esa cosa, era Inglaterra sentado con las rodillas contra el pecho y murmurando cosas que no podía entender. No esperó a que otra visión apareciera, sin más ni más se abalanzó contra el británico y lo inspeccionó, parecía que estuviera durmiendo con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Inglaterra! ¡Joder, vuelve! No me dejes solo- Antonio se desesperaba, no encontraba ninguna solución y lo único que se le ocurría era hacer de príncipe y darle el beso- ¿Por qué siempre me obligas a hacer cosas así, cejón, imbécil, envenenador, caballerete?

No sabía si sería una buena idea, pero sentía cierto impulso por hacerlo. Cogió la cara de Arthur con ambas manos y le plantó un beso detrás de otro, todos ellos no pasarían del nivel de golpe entre labios. Un último beso mientras la desesperación cogía la forma de lágrimas. Una mano sujetó lo agarró de nuca y lo acercó todavía más a Inglaterra. Rápidamente los ojos de España se abrieron y se encontraron con los de Inglaterra, los cuales parecían más vivos que los suyos propios. Pronto notó como la lengua le Arthur intentaba pasar, pero España detuvo el beso, no estaba dispuesto a llegar más lejos sin hablar con él, después de todo se acababan de ver y esta era la primera vez en la realidad que se besaban.

-¿Estas bien?- Antonio todavía no podía evitar sentirse preocupado y asustado por si Arthur volvía a entrar en ese estado.

-Sí, estoy bien. Eso no fue nada, estoy acostumbrado y en unos días se pasa- la voz de Inglaterra parecía tranquila, pero Antonio podía ver que en sus ojos todavía quedaba algo de miedo.

-No dejaré que vuelvas a estar solo. Te protegeré de los malos- Arthur frunció el ceño y su expresión pasó a ser de reproche e incuso algo de enfado- ¿Inglaterra?

-¿Qué no te dije que no quería que me trataras como a un hermano pequeño?- silencio, las preguntas se atrincheraban en el español, preguntas como "¿Cómo sabe él eso? ¿no fue eso un sueño o una alucinación?". Antonio bajó un poco la mirada para evitar que se le notara el sonrojo, pero la mano de Arthur lo cogió por la barbilla y le obligó a mirar hacia arriba- umm...

-¿q-qué?- cierta malicia apareció en la mirada del inglés, una mirada que podía llegar a asustar.

-Esto me recuerda que me dejaste un mal sabor de boca, desapareciste antes de poder hacer nada, como un cobarde- no, España no iba a dejar que lo llamaran cobarde, debía decir algo- mira que meterte en mis sueños cada noche y dejarme en el mismo lugar, eres muy malo.

-¿Qué quieres decir cada noche?- algo raro pasaba ¿entonces cuando había ido al pasado lo único que había hecho había sido cambiar los sueños de Inglaterra?

-perder cada noche mi barco y que cierta persona me deje insatisfecho, creo que tengo trabajo.

-¿Qué dices?

Arthur se levantó y cogió a Antonio al estilo novia mientras se dirigían al dormitorio. Las quejas del español no pararon hasta que fue lanzado a la cama. Iba a continuar quejándose, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Arthur quitarse la camisa. España se quedó sin habla y tan rojo como uno de sus queridos tomates.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Ya no hablas?- esas preguntas retóricas eran las que más fastidiaban a España- Ei, love ¿Me odias?

-si...- un susurro salió de sus labios haciendo que Arthur se situara sobre él aun cuando había leído sus labios. Por un momento Inglaterra pensó en irse, pero sentía que quería probar algo más.

-¿Me amas?- España se quedó muy quieto.

Arthur le cogió una vez más por la barbilla y para su deleite el colorado rostro de Antonio decía como se sentía. Esa noche sería una noche muy entretenida que implicaría la continuación del odio y el inicio de un romance.

* * *

TRADUCCIÓN CARTA:

Oye, déjalo se arreglará en unos días si lo dejas solo. Nadie tiene que hablar con él, es peligroso. ¿Realmente piensas que lo amas?¿O lo odias?¿Sientes cario hacia él? Es estúpido por mi parte preguntarte esas cosas a ti, una pesona que no sabe como se siente.

Escocia


End file.
